


Captain America Special

by taviceline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taviceline/pseuds/taviceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve always came by your cafe whenever he could. However, after DC, you hadn't seen him in a while. You didn't plan on seeing him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty short little thing I wrote based on a sentence prompt.

As you hummed the chorus of your favorite song, your voice echoed softly in the building. There were very few times where it was perfectly quiet in the café but that was the advantage of being the owner. Being your own boss was exhausting but it did have its perks. You turned on the lights and made sure the coffee machine. Time to go to work. Before you even started to set the chairs on the ground, you heard the faint twinkle of the door opening. “Hey, we’re not exactly open yet,” you said before looking up. Captain motherfreaking America. Holy shit.

It was pretty obvious who it was under the cap and hoodie. He’d been a regular at your shop before everything with the Sokovia Accords. It felt like it’d been forever since he was in the building. “Sorry, I saw the lights on…” Steve looked from you to the chairs. “Do you need help?”

“Um…” You followed his glance to the cameras you had in the café. “Don’t worry, they’re not on until opening time. And are you sure? I’m sure you’ve got better things to do.”

“I don’t mind, (Y/N),” Steve assured you. He started taking chairs off the table and putting them on the ground with you. “It’s nice to see the place hasn’t changed.”

You smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah. And it’s good to see you again, Steve.” Within a few minutes, you both had the chairs on the ground and ready. Steve was curious as to why you didn’t turn on the cameras when he came in and your answer was fairly simple. You weren’t going to turn him in. He was Captain America, for crying out loud. Turning him in would be the worst form of thanks for saving the world countless times.

It still wasn’t opening time so you had time to relax before the morning rush. You knew when all your regulars came. Steve sat in front of the counter and watched as you fixed yourself a cup of coffee. You didn’t really notice his blue eyes concentrating on your movements. You showed him the design you made from the cream.

“A Captain America special,” you explained before placing a top on the cup for yourself. When you looked up, your eyes met and you looked away first with a slight blush. “Do you want anything? And before you refuse, this is the least I can do for you helping me with the chairs. And y’know, saving the world and all. It’s on the house.”

Steve smiled and pulled his hood back, also trying to fix his hat hair. God, he looked good. I mean, you already knew that **but it was ridiculous how someone could look sexy and adorable at the same time.** And his messed up hair made it even better. Steve smirked and laughed a little, letting you know that he knew the effect he had on you. How was he doing that?? “Well since you’re offering, I could use some coffee. Thank you, (Y/N).”

“No problem.” You were glad to turn to the coffee machines to make his usual so you didn’t have to see hat smug smirk on his face. “Y’know, it’s been a while since you were here. The place hasn’t been the same without you.”

“I’ve missed it.” Steve’s voice had an edge of sadness to it that you heard as you finished off the design. You placed a top on it and gave it to him. He covered your hand with his and looked in your eyes. There was a bit of green in his eyes that you remembered fondly. “And I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Your voice was soft, mostly because of how close Steve was to you. The police siren outside startled you but you saw Steve let out a soft sigh of relief when it passed. He took his hand away from yours so you could give him the cup. “It’s almost opening time. Maybe you could tomorrow morning and we could catch up some more.”

Steve smiled and nodded. “I’d like that. What about tonight? You’re still in the same apartment, right? I could drop by, if that’s okay?”

“I’d like that.” You walked around the counter and hugged Steve tightly. “See you then, Steve.”

“See you then.” Steve picked up his coffee cup and stood up, nodding towards your phone vibrating on the counter behind you. You took one look at the screen and pressed ignore. Damn telemarketers. When you looked back up, Steve was gone and the open sign was on. You smiled to yourself. Some things never changed.


End file.
